Athletes train to ready themselves both physically and mentally for competition. Mental preparation and readiness are nearly as important as physical strength and ability. Many athletes will relate that it is the mental edge which provides the difference between victory and defeat. With this in mind athletes not only train vigorously to prepare physically for competition, but also train mentally by attempting to simulate as closely as possible the actual conditions of competition.
Participants of timed events have long relied on timed training events to ready themselves for competition. Timed events provide an ability to measure improvement and to record performance. To properly conduct these training activities, however, the athlete has to rely on either a coach or training partner for assistance. When the athlete is left to train alone, the athlete either has to forego timed training or attempt to provide timing and race simulation on his own. Self-timing of events is very difficult and often prone to error. Simulating race conditions is nearly impossible.
Timing devices have been proposed to assist in timing racing events. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,103 discloses a system for automatically recording race times for several race participants. The device includes a structure for aligning a plurality of photocell/light beam devices with the lanes of the race course. As participants pass the structure the circuit breaking element interrupts a timer associated with that lane. The timing devices are simultaneously started as a result of a race participants motion away from the starting blocks. A swimming race timing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,569. The device includes a start signal generator, a block signal generator for detecting when the swimmers feet leave the platform and a touch panel for producing a stop signal. The touch panel is specifically designed to be responsive to touches at oblique angles. While these devices may potentially provide assistance in timing training events, each fails to provide the athlete with an accurate simulation of the competition.
Another aspect of training is recording training performances in order to monitor improvement and target training to areas needing specific improvement. The traditional method sees the coach or training partner manually keeping detailed training statistics. Often, however, the coach is unable to measure and record all of the relevant training statistics. Several known race timing devices provide some capability for recording and keeping statistics on elapsed event time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,204 discloses a system for timing a race and recording race data including start, reaction time and arrival times. This device further discloses recording ambient conditions such as wind speeds.
Athletes achieve peak performance in competition by training under conditions which most closely simulate actual competition, by learning their weaknesses and targeting further training in those areas. To accomplish such training requires conditions simulating competition and detailed record keeping. Unfortunately for these athletes, and particularly for the athlete training solo, training aids do not exist which allow for close simulation of race conditions, timing and record keeping.